Will I Ever Be Loved
by Wwelover2017
Summary: Roman gets dumped by randy and spirals out of control. Can cm punk save him.
1. Chapter 1

Do you love me," Roman said. "Yes why do you have to question it, now let's finish what we should have started." Randy begins to kiss Roman's neck but is pushed away. "WHAT THE HELL RO. WHATS UP WITH YOU?"Randy screams getting frustrated. "I wanna talk. Damn is it too much to ask? I don't want our relationship to be based on the fact that we're good in bed. Where's the emotion?" Randy stands in a aggressive position he just wanted to get off and in the beginning so did Roman. "Where is this coming from you knew from the beginning I only wanted to fuck so why the sudden change? "I'm 28 I promised myself before I was 30 I'd be settled down and starting a family. I don't want to-" "WHAT SAY WHAT I KNOW YOU SAY BEHIND MY BACK LIKE ME DIVORCED AND UNABLE TO SEE YOUR CHILD. YOU KNOW WHAT GET OUT." "What," Roman is shocked Randy has never been this angry should he have jyst dropped it. "GET OUT NOW AND BY THE WAY ALL THE RUMORS ABOUT ME AND MY CODDLES," Roman's blood behins to boil knowing the ending but wanting it verified."Are true. BYE!" What do you think guys my first story. Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Roman didn't know where to go who will he trust. He was just confused so he ran down the hallway trying to hide his emotions but John noticed and je had a plan. "Ro...Ro... please stop Ro I wanna talk." "What John!" "Wassup with you i haven't seen you this upset since you lost you favorite "toy". Is it Randy?" "Ha ha asshole yes its him he dumped me and told me that he's been fucking Cody. CODY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK HIS SCRAWNY SHITTY MUSTACHE BITCH. WAIT 'TIL I FIND HIM HE'S NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO WALK!" "Whoa before you "set it off" can you meet me for dinner tonight. Not a date I just wanna know what happened." "Sure where?" "Downstairs, nothing special." "Cool." *4 hrs later Roman walks into the restaurant and walks over to the table and notices there's an uninvited guest. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE FOR JOHN!" "I invited Randy because he and I talked and he was just saying those things to get to you he knew what buttons to push." "NOPE...HELL NO IM NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS BULLSHIT. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU JOHN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TALK TO ME AND HELP ME MOVE ON. OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG." Roman scoffs and leaves still contemplating if he should have thrown a drink. Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow how could John do that?" Roman asked himself out loud. "How could John do what, couldn't have been anything that bad he's a total ass kisser." No other than Cm Punk answers. "Its a long story." "I got time to listen wanna go in and take a seat." "Hell no not why those two fucktards are in there." Roman said as he pointed over to John and Randy's table. "Whoa, John AND Randy pissed you off tisk, tisk they should be ashamed. Since you don't wanna go in there how about we go to my car and just drive." "Sure sounds nice." They got into punk's car and drove off. "So you wanna talk now." "Yea so..."Roman explains the entire story to Punk and Punk is in disbelief. How could someone treat Roman like that. "That's fucked up, but, what Randy doesn't know is Cody is sleeping with almost half the locker room. He's been with Show, Henry he even gave H some when Stephanie was away with her dad." "Well, now they can both burn in hell together a slut, a bitch and a traitor you assign a title where its due." "I don't think that would be too hard." They both share a small chuckle. "Why'd you want to talk to me?" "I can't stand to see a pretty face smiling." Did Punk really just say I was pretty? "Oh." All that Roman could come up with. "Did that make you uncomfortable or happy because your blushing but your fiddling with your fingers? What will happen... how will he react all will be revealed next time stay tuned 


	4. Chapter 4

"You know something your a liar." "How?." "I'm not a "pretty face" I'm damaged goods. I'm that one can of peas that is looked at but ultimately gets rejected. " "Whoa, whoa don't ever tell yourself thst look at me." Punk grabs Roman's hand and looks him dead in the eye," your beautiful, sexy, handsome there's so many words to tell you how handsome you are you the can of peas that everyone wants. The one two soccer moms wrestle for. Roman chuckles,"Really?" "Hell yea if Randy's jackass can't see he lost a gorgeous, handsome god then he might be as dumb as big show is tall." "When did you start feeling this way?" "When we had the meeting with Vince about our storyline with Ryback." "Why didn't you say anything?" "That night when I was on my way to my car Randy told me if I made a move he would tell Hunter about me helping Stephanie get a lawyer for the divorce." "Oh... that asshole I wanna fucking kill him!" "But...we're here now and I wanted to ask you if you wanna go on a date?" "How can I say no, your the sweetest guy ever. But...now I have a question. " "Shoot." "Can I have a kiss?" "Anything for you babe." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kissing turns into making out, making out turns into groping. But Roman pulls away. "Punk, wait. Your hot...like really hot but we can't I don't want to do it in your car A. B I don't wanna rush into this. We haven't even had our first date." "Your right, how about friday after smackdown I take you to a surprise restaurant." "Oh my gosh really?" "Yea." "Ok, but what do we do now." "I don't know you want me to take you back yo the hotel?" "Sure I have to go talk to Trinity." "Don't talk too much trash about me." Roman chuckles, "I won't." "Oooooh so you will be talking about me." Roman laughing "just drive" Punk chuckles but obeys. As Roman exits the car punk tosses him a piece of paper. "What's this?" "My number call me." Punk blows Roman a playful kiss and leaves feeling better than ever. Please review. ALSO trinity is naomi for those who didn't know 


	6. Chapter 6

"Trin!"

"Kitchen!"

"Guess what?"

"Look you coming in here so late it better be good what?"

"Punk gave me his number," Roman was grinning from ear to ear too happy to function.

"No way, really?"

"Yea then he said I could call him and he blew me a kiss."

"Is that all that happened? "

"No."

"What else happened Ro?"

"Well...ummmm...we sorta made out."

"Really Ro come on slow this down you literally just met."

"I know Trin I stopped it before it went to far but I really am developing feelings for him."

"I don't mean to be a bitch or shit on your parade but you just met. How in the hell did you catch feelings that quick?"

"I don't know he's telling me everything Randy didn't . He's treating me like I'm his all."

"Well my mama told me if I didn't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all dinner will be ready in a few."

"Fine don't be happy for me."

"I am happy for you but you rushing and pushing this to somewhere I don't think it's headed."

"Whatever. "

"Ok I understand you mad but don't come to MY house and think it's okay to disrespect me it's not ok. Roman I can see it in your eyes that you've already fallen for him so I can't stand in the way of it but don't push him to show his love or to do things that are only for a couple. "

"I'll just leave so you and Jon can have a night alone." Roman left not knowing where to go feeling stuck.

Roman decides to text punk.

Hey

Hey wyd

Nothing just driving & thinking

About?

Stuff

Like?

You...

Good stuff?

Absolutely.

Wanna meet up?

Its almost midnight

Idc I wanna see my baby

Baby?

Yea my one and only

Aww

Lol did I make you feel all gushy

Aren't we supposed to be meeting up?

Avoiding the subject are we?

Well if we aren't ill just crawl in my bed alone naked and horny

Don't start something you can't finish Tease!

Lol I finish everything I start

When are we gonna start

Next chapter hahaha gotcha

Review


	7. Chapter 7

We can start as soon as you come knocking on my door

And that will be when

Get your ass in the car punk

Oooh testy are we idk if I really wanna get up maybe you should convince me

If you don't get out of that bed and into that car drive you little ass to my house you'll never see this.

(Roman sends punk a picture his hard on leaking with pre-cum.)

I'M UP I'M UP ON MY WAY TO THE CAR BE THERE IN 5

Lol hurry up...I could always handle it myself

Roman Reigns you touch that I'll turn this car around

Bet you won't

Just made the u-turn

Liar I see your car outside

Okay I'm caught open the door

I don't have on any clothes use the key under my plant

Shouldn't it be under the mat

Boner killer but yea I'm different though

Well I don't want

that I'm coming up

As Punk walks in a car pulls up he turns to close the door and it pulls off. Punk questions it but once he hears Roman's groan he forgets.

Punk walks in the room and sees Roman spread out on the bed manhood in hand stroking away.

"Started without me?"

"I told you to hurry."

"Come here I need you Ro."

Roman crosses the room and kisses punk and slowly strips him. They make their way over to the bed and punk lays down and pulls Roman with him. They continue kissing but Roman strips him wanting to feel more of punk.

"Punk...are...you...a...top...or...bottom?" Roman says between moans and gasps.

"Whatever you want me to be."

"Bottom."

"How do you want me, baby? "

"Keep whispering in my ear like that you won't get me at all. Lay on your back I wanna see your face."

Punk lays on his back and grabs lube out his pocket. "Came prepared."

Roman bust out laughing, "So did I." Roman shows punk his bottle of lube.

"Come on Ro I want you. " Roman rolls on the condom and lubes it up. "Ready?"

No we have to wait until the next chapter. REVIEW ALSO, I was thinking of changing who Roman ends up with but I'll keep punk and this story may have mpreg later.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman slowly pushes into punk gasping at the warmth.

"Wow your tight."

"Baby move."

Roman pulls out then slams back in, hearing punk groan he does it again. Punk starts grinding his hips wanting more.

"Ro...give...me...more...give it...harder." Roman obeys and begins to pound Punk into the bed. He gives one hard push and Punk's explodes on his chest. Roman keeps pushing. He stops and flips them over, Punk gets the idea and starts riding him. Roman moans and gasp trying to hold out loving the feeling, but he explodes screaming punks name.

"Ro we have to get clean."

"Don't wanna move."

"Then I'll just shower alone and...horny."

"Then you shall."

"Oh really."

"Yup. It's your fault though you rode the hell out of me."

"No convincing huh."

"You could try."

"Well if you don't get in the shower with me," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "I'll just have to use my fingers."

"I'm replaced that quick."

"Yup are you coming?"

"Baby did you really think I wasn't coming?"

"With a body like this...hell no come on." Punk pulls Roman into the shower and teases Roman with a few shakes. "Punk did you pull me in here for a show or round two?"

"Never heard of dinner and a show. We're just skipping straight to dessert."

"Well can I get my dessert now."

Now you know how I am next chapter babe REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Roman drops to his knees, turns punk around. As soon as he's about to devour his man. He hears glass break. "Punk you hear that. "

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like glass breaking. I'll go check."

"Ugh...I'll wait here."

Roman pulls on as some boxers and walks downstairs. He checks all the windows, nothing. He begins to head up the stairs but hears a loud "pssssst" noise. He hears it coming from the garage but as soon as he comes in to investigate a car pulls off but he manages to get the license plate number. He turns back and sees all his tires flattened and his front and back windshields are smashed.

"Punk!"

"Ugh...coming! What was it?"

"Take a look."

"Damn...who hates you."

"Not a time to joke go get the phone."

"Sorry...I'm on it. "

*1hr later

"Mr. Reigns this is how you found the car?"

"Yes sir. What are you going to do? "

"Well for now all we can do is take fingerprints, talk to witnesses and check out that license plate number. Do you have any enemies? "

"Not that I know of sir."

"Ok we'll be in contact."

"Thank you sir."

*Next day

"Hello."

"Yes, good morning Mr. Reigns. We have been given a description of the guy fo you know anyone 6'5" and with strong facial structure."

"No one comes to mind. "

"Ok thank you Mr. Reigns. "

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Me and my bestfriend where talking about the shield. So I say I love Roman, Seth's okay but, I hate Dean. She starts yelling talking talking about how sexy Dean is when he's in the ring. I almost vomited Dean isn't cute he's not someone I find sexy. I find Roman sexy, I find Randy sexy but Dean HELL NO he's ugly and his voice makes me wanna give him a cough drop. Long story short I don't have a bestfriend anymore any takers. Also can you guys read my other story I think you'll like it!

Roman sits on the couch deep in thought. He picks up the phone and calls the police chief.

"Hey chief do you have a more detailed description?"

"Why yes sir we do. 6'3-6'7 kinda a heavy-set guy, Caucasian male."

"Any distinct body markings? "

"No."

"Based on the blood sample left on the broken window he is hepatitis c positive."

"That's all?"

"Yes ."

"Thanks sir."

Roman lets out a loud sigh as he ends the call. Who the hell would do that? Who the hell is hepatitis c positive. He's taken away from his thoughts when his phone rings.

"Hmmm unknown...hello?"

"Like the present I left you?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, how much did all the damage I caused add up to?"

"Randy?"

"You wish knowing my identity would be that easy...don't you Roman?"

"I do know a few things about you A, Your a big guy. B, your hepatitis c positive. C, judging by how hard you breathing your not 6'5 your probably 6'2 or 6'3 and D, your Caucasian."

"So you think all that is just so helpful don't you boy? You think that narrows it down?"

"I never said that but once i tell the chief he'll track the call. I hope you weren't dumb enough to call from home."

The guy laughs,"Boy you must think I'm an amateur I'm a pro."

"Well if your a pro why are you calling me you've done the crime?"

"Son, I like mind games I like to toy with people and plus I wanted to hear your voice before I killed you. You better watch out if you know what's good for you."

Then the line goes dead.

*3 hours later

Roman left his house and is temporarily living with punk.

"So the guy just threatened you and hung up?"

"Yes punk for the 10th time yes."

"Oooh tense how about I help you release that tension."

REVIEW... also all the information on the guy is true


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Guys I'm bored with this story but I'll finish it. Ps did you like my other story. Punk slowly walks over to Roman and begins to rub his shoulder placing kisses on his back. Punk moves his hands forward and starts massaging Roman's chest placing kisses behind his ears. Roman leans into Punk's embrace and pulls Punk into his lap. Punk grinds on Roman's lap making Roman groan in ecstasy. Punk pulls Roman into a kiss full of passion. Roman pulls off his and punks shirt. Then punk stands and removes his boxers then seductively removes Roman's underwear. He climbs on top of Roman and slowly lowers himself onto Roman's manhood. After getting use to the stretch he stares Roman straight in the eye and rides him stroking himself to the rhythm. Roman cries out as he ends his orgasm followed by punk screaming Roman's name. 2months later. ... Punk found out he was pregnant 1 month ago. Then to top that last week he found out he was having twins a girl for him to pamper and dress-up and a boy for Roman to play around with. Roman still had no idea who wants to kill him but hopes he doesn't have to meet this guy. Someone had been calling him and playing a gunshot sound then laughing maniacally. He's pulled from his thoughts when his phone rings. "What asshole...if your gonna do it do it." "Turn around. " Roman turns around in the car and his heart drops a large figure with a gun shoots his tire he loses control runs off the road and crashes. His body flies through the windshield and he hits his head on-star comes on and calls the ambulance. *30 days later "Punk, where are we?" Roman tries to get up but the pain is too excruciating. "Doc...Doc he's getting up, hurry. Stay down babe." "Good morning my name is Doctor Jacobs. How are you feeling? " "Like shit." "Babe! I'm sorry Doc he's a little ticked off." "Understandably so you got yourself into quite a mess here. You've been in a coma for a month do you remember what happened?" "All I remember is this guy is trying to kill me and his job wasn't done so he'll be back. " "This guy is..." "I honestly don't know who he is." "All I can remember is he has hepatitis c he's kinda short and he called right before the crash. This was his first attempt will he try again? Is punk safe? Are the babies ok?" "Yes punk and the children are safe but we can't answer whether he'll try again. " "Ok." "Would you like to speak to ?" "We just sent him home so we'll just call his pressure was very high so we don't want him running ba ck down here until tomorrow at least." *10 minutes later "Hey punk." "Oh...my...god Ro your okay?" "Yea except I feel like I've been hit by the titanic... hard." "Well we know who the guy is. " "Really who?" Its...NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW 


End file.
